heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: U
* Uatu Ugly John Ugly John is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely, first appeared in New X-Men #114 (July 2001). Within the context of the stories, Ugly John is an Australian mutant possessed of three faces. Ugly John is rescued from the giant mutant-hunting robots known as the Sentinels by Cyclops and Wolverine of the X-Men. En route back to Westchester, the X-Men's X-Jet is shot down by more Sentinels over Central America. Captured by Cassandra Nova, the genetic twin of Professor Charles Xavier, Ugly John is to be executed but the attempt fails. To ease his suffering, Cyclops shoots John with an optic blast. U-Go Girl U-Go Girl (Edie Sawyer), is a mutant in the Marvel Universe, a member of X-Statix. The character, created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred, first appeared in X-Force #116 (May 2001). Within the context of the stories, U-Go Girl can teleport herself and others (in a radius of five feet) across the globe, although this process is physically draining. Edie becomes pregnant by a young drifter when she is fifteen, and her parents decide to raise the girl as Edie's sister rather than daughter. Edie's power of teleportation fully manifests when she first looks at her daughter's face and feels a powerful urge to "get away." She teleports to Los Angeles.X-Force (Vol. 1) #124, 2002 Edie struggles as a waitress and an actress until she becomes smitten with X-Force leader Zeitgeist and decides to try out for the team. She perfects her "aim" with her teleportation and comes up with the codename "Tele-Girl"; she becomes U-Go Girl after she accidentally flashes a crowd during her team tryout and someone screams, "You go, girl!"X-Statix #10, 2003 Later, most of the team dies in a fight while on a mission in New York. Only U-Go Girl, Anarchist, and Doop survive. Edie is heavily traumatized by holding Zeitgeist's upper torso as he dies.X-Force (Vol. 1) #116, 2001 The team later rebels against their leader Coach, who attempts to rape a temporarily disoriented Edie. She recovers just enough to kill him. After a period of destabilizing powers, U-Go Girl heads home to face the ghosts of her pasts and reunite with her young daughter, Katie, though she maintains the fiction of simply being a much older sister. She also enters into a relationship with her teammate Orphan.X-Force #124 Edie later dies during a publicity stunt trip to a space station,X-Force #128, 2002 and X-Force is renamed X-Statix in her honor.X-Force #129, 2002 ---- Ultimate Nullifier *Ultimate Nullifier ---- Ulik * Ulik ---- Ultimaton Ultimaton, also known as Weapon XV is a living weapon in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Grant Morrison and Chris Bachalo, first appeared in New X-Men #143 (August 2003). Within the context of the stories, Ultimaton is created by the anti-mutant supersoldier program Weapon Plus, and was designated by his creators as Weapon XV. Ultimaton escapes from the Weapon Plus facilities, but is defeated by the X-Men. Ultimaton is later resurrected to guard a special chamber that contains a child Apocalypse, being grown in a cloning vat.Uncanny X-Force #7 * Ultimo Ultimus Ultimus is a member of the alien race known as the Kree in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Gerry Conway and John Buscema, first appeared in Thor #209 (March 1973). Within the context of the stories, Ultimus is a Kree warrior and Eternal. He existed in a state of suspended animation on Earth for over 3,000 years, before being awakened by Thor. Travelling to Stonehenge, he launches himself into space.Thor #209 Ultimus is later recruited by the Kree Supreme Intelligence to aid in the Kree/Shi'ar War.Wonder Man #7 Ultimus travels to the Kree homeworld Hala, where he meets and joins the Kree Starforce.Captain America #399 Together they battle the Avengers and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard.Thor #446; Avengers West Coast #82 Following the war, he and the rest of the Starforce return to Hala to help the Kree rebuild under Shi'ar rule.Avengers #347 Ultimus in other media Ultimus appears as an assist character in the 1995 arcade game Avengers in Galactic Storm. Ultra-Girl Ultra Girl (Suzanna Sherman, derived from her Kree name Tsu-Zana) is a superhero in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Barbara Kesel and Leonard Kirk, first appeared in Ultragirl #1-3 (November 1996 - January 1997). The character went on to costar in the ongoing series Avengers: The Initiative and the miniseries Fear Itself: Youth in Revolt. Within the context of the stories, Suzy Sherman is an aspiring model. However, in the course of a few days, she grows inches taller, rapidly acquiring the physique of the average female bodybuilder, and develops superpowers. Suzy discovers that she is a mutant Kree warrior, born Tsu-Zana.Ultra Girl #1 Suzy is dubbed Ultra Girl by the press.Ultra Girl #2 and helps the superhero team known as the New Warriors defeat the villain Effex.Ultra Girl #3 Ultra Girl becomes a member of Captain America's Secret Avengers in the Civil War among superheroes.Civil War #5 After its conclusion, she joins the Initiative. She enters into a romantic relationship with JusticeAvengers: The Initiative #6 and eventually graduates from the Initiative. She and Thor Girl are assigned to protect Georgia, with Ultra Girl wearing a new costume: Carol Danvers' original Ms. Marvel outfit, given to Suzy by Carol as a graduation present.Avengers: The Initiative #12 During the Dark Reign, Ultra Girl is ordered to hand over her Ms. Marvel costume, as Norman Osborn has secured the rights to the name and likeness, and creates a new Ms. Marvel.Avengers: The Initiative #17 After saving Justice from the deranged Thor clone Ragnarok, Ultra Girl joins Justice's new New Warriors team in leaving the Initiative.Avengers: The Initiative #23 ---- Ultron * Ultron ---- Ulysses Ulysses (Walter Charles) is a member of the Pantheon in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Peter David and Dale Keown, first appeared in Incredible Hulk #379 (March 1991). Within the context of the stories, a different man known as Ulysses was originally a member of the Pantheon. When he became annoyed at Agamemnon's illogical decisions, Agamemnon ordered he be killed. Walter takes over as Ulysses, and he clashes often with his fellow Pantheon members. Paris hates Ulysses for letting his parents die, and Ulysses and Hector often argue about Hector's homosexuality. Jason hates Ulysses for plucking out his eye with the handle of a mop, while Ulysses' predecessor thought he was incompetent. Ulysses has an infatuation with fellow Pantheon member Delphi who has the habit of almost always being naked but had sworn to remain pure of body. Achilles mentioned that Ulysses's love for Delphi springs from the fact that she is unattainable. Delphi leaves the Pantheon shortly before Agamemnon's death to stay with her mother Andromeda. Following Agamemnon's death, Ulysses leaves the Pantheon to track down Delphi. ---- U-Man Umar Underworld Unicorn Uni-Mind Union Jack ---- Unnthinnk Unnthinnk is a demon in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by J.M. DeMatteis and Don Perlin, first appeared in Defenders #98 (August 1981). Within the context of the stories, is a member of the organization known as Six-Fingered Hand, six lesser demons who act as pawns for more powerful demons. Unnthinnk also clashed with and possessed the Man-Thing. Unseen The Unseen (Unam) is a Spaceknight in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema, first appeared in Rom Annual #2 (October 1983). He also appeared in Rom #70-71 (September-October 1985). Within the context of the stories, the Unseen was given armor with the power to become invisible. Because of this, he was considered the weakest Spaceknight, having no offensive weaponry.Rom Annual #2 (October 1983) However, he proved his courage when he saved the life of Rom, dying in the process.Rom #71 * Unus the Untouchable Unuscione Unuscione (Carmella Unuscione) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe, a member of Magneto's Acolytes. The character, created by Scott Lobdell and Brandon Peterson, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #298 (March 1993). Within the context of the stories, Unuscione is a mutant with the ability to generate a tangible field composed of bioelectrical-charged psionic energy around herself, forming an exoskeleton. She is portrayed as one of the more fanatical and violent members of the Acolytes. She and her teammates often come into conflict with the X-Men. When Avalon, the Acolytes' base of operations, is destroyed, she uses her power to protect her teammates and the X-Man Cyclops. The former enemies cooperate to survive without resources while Professor X and Amelia Voght struggle to find their teammates' whereabouts. As an agreement from their rescue, Unuscione and the other Acolytes agree to turn themselves over to government custody,X-Men vol. 2 #42-44 but later escape.Quicksilver #11 Unuscione returns to action as a member of the Acolytes as they attack the X-Mansion following the M-Day.X-Men vol. 2 #202 Professor X is placed in the care of Unuscione and the rest of the Acolytes after being he is critically injured by Bishop.X-Men Legacy #208 Xavier convinces Exodus to disband the Acolytes,X-Men Legacy #225 and Unuscione and Joanna Cargill move to Utopia. Other versions of Unuscione In the alternate Age of X reality, Unuscione is known as Stand-Off. She is a member of the Force Warriors, a group of psionic mutants who protect "Fortress X", the last known mutant stronghold, by collectively channeling their powers to generate and reinforce a massive psionic shield around the compound every day. She stands with the Force Warriors when they remove Magneto from power and assume control of the compound.New Mutants vol.3 #23 Unuscione in other media Unuscione appear in the two-part episode "Sanctuary" of the animated series X-Men. Here, as in the comics, she is an Acolyte, a devoted and passionate follower of Magneto and his beliefs. Uproar Uproar is a mutant who appears in comics published by Marvel Comics, a member of the team known as X-Nation in the alternate future Marvel 2099 timeline. Created by Tom Peyer and Humberto Ramos, the character first appeared in 2099 A.D. Genesis (January 1996). Within the context of the stories, Uproar has the mutant ability to increase his size, density, strength, and durability. He goes to live in Xavier's Home for Indigent Children, which is run by the Sisterhood of the Howling Commandos. Cerebra of the X-Men assists in teaching classes. Uproar and the rest of his classmates, calling themselves X-Nation, have to save their teammate Willow when she is abducted, and travel to the Savage Land to form their own society. Uranos Uranos is a member of the race known as the Eternals in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Starlin, first appeared in Captain Marvel #29 (November 1973). The character also appears in back-up stories in What If? vol. 1 #24 ("The First Eternals", December 1980), and 26-27 ("Untold Tales Of The Marvel Universe: Outpost On Uranus", April–July 1981). Within the context of the stories, Uranos is Kronos' brother Life of Captain Marvel TPB (1990), a reprint with retcon and is banished from Earth along with his followers, following him losing a civil war against Kronos and his followers. He succeeds in rematerializing and discovers a Kree base on Uranus. Upon destroying Sentry #213, who was stationed there, Uranos uses the Kree weapons in an attempt to return to Earth and gain revenge on his brother. He encounters a Kree Armada and his ship is destroyed by them. The survivors resettle on Titan and die during another, later civil wars. Because of a failed relationship with Death, Uranos is sent away from Hades every time he dies rendering him immortal. ---- Ben Urich Phil Urich ---- Ursa Major ---- Urthona '''Urthona' is an enemy of Doctor Strange in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Peter Gillis and Chris Warner, first appeared in Doctor Strange #78 (August 1986). Within the context of the stories, Urthona is an extra-dimensional sorcerer from another planet. Seeking to become Sorcerer Supreme of the entire universe, he targets Doctor Strange. Urthona gained possession of half of Topaz's soul, allowing him to use the other half to learn everything he could about Strange. He sends one of his champions to battle and distract Strange, and mystically transports the Sanctum Sanctorum to his planet, along with Wong, Topaz and all the mystical objects inside. Strange took on Rintrah as an apprentice, and travels to Urthona's planet. Strange, inhabiting Rintrah's body, battles Urthona, and destroys all of his mystic talismans to keep Urthona from possessing them. Strange was not able to destroy the Darkhold, however, so Urthona fled with the book.Doctor Strange Vol. 2 #81 Eventually, the Darkhold disappears and returns to Earth, and Strange and banishes Urthona to a realm far removed from their universe. ---- U.S. Agent ---- Utgard-Loki Utgard-Loki is a Frost Giant in the Marvel Universe, based on the Norse mythological character of the same name. The character, created by Roy Thomas and John Buscema, first appeared in Thor #272 (June 1978). Within the context of the stories, Utgard-Loki is the monarch of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, the traditional enemies of the Asgardian gods.Utgard-Loki at Mythome.org. Accessed October 18, 2012. References Marvel Comics characters: U, List of